Horse Play
by LittleFox
Summary: Middleton High is getting a foreign student and in the past all of them have been boys and Bonnie's gotton them, but Kim is gonna change that and meanwhile, she has a mission that a theif is stealing royal horses and Kim has to find them and she gets some


Hello! Everyone! I've started on another story… Kim Possible. I really think everyone will like both of the chapters I have for right now. Um, let me give ya'll a summary of the chapters: A new student is coming to Middletown High. The student is foreign, from Germany, and no one can wait to see him or her, especially Kim and Bonnie. In the past, all of the foreign students have been boys and Bonnie has taken them all. This time Kim is going to get this one. She hopes. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible characters or anything related to the Disney Channel Network. I only own the fictional characters that you know that are not on the cartoon show. 

****

CHAPTER 1: SURPRISE! 

"Bye, Mom!" Kim rushed down the stairs. Mrs. Possible was cooking breakfast for the twins and Mr. Possible. "Wait, Kimmy!"she yelled. Kim swooped past her mom, grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon, and ran out the door. 

"Hi, Ron," Kim said handing him a piece of bacon. Roofus sprang out of his pocket. "Well, good morning Roofus," she said, while giving him a piece of bacon and patting him on the head. "So, Kim, are you ready?" Ron asked. Kim sprang up. "Yep, I'm ready, this is it! Bonnie's goin'down! Oh YEA!" she yelled. Ron really had her suited up and ready to go. He wanted to tease her again, as they were walking to school, "What is your mission, Ms. Possible?" he questioned. "My mission is to conquer and get my prize. The cute student," she said, "mission Possible." Kim was happy. 

They got to school with 25 minutes to spare before the first bell. Kim and Ron were walking down the hall, and suddenly saw a large crowd. Ron looked at Kim, she shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go see." Kim and Ron pushed through the crowd and made their way to the front. It was Bonnie had her little clique of seniors and the recently new foreign boys. Kim's face was now a frown. Bonnie looked up, "Hi, Kimmy!" she said, "like my little present for the new student?" Kim responded and got closer, "What present? I don't see anything." Bonnie snapped her fingers. One of the senior jocks reached into his back pocket. Bonnie couldn't keep it for herself, because she was wearing her cheerleader uniform. It was a hand length black box. Bonnie handed it to Kim. "You see for yourself," she grinned. Kim opened the box, she couldn't believe it. Inside was a 24 carot gold necklace. Bonnie quickly snatched the box back. "Do you like it? It's very old. My mom bought it for me when I was a baby. I wanted to give it to the foreign kid as welcome." Kim rolled her eyes. She turned and pulled Ron. Bonnie was pleased. 

"Aw, man," Kim said opening her locker. Ron rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid present," he said. Kim turned to Ron, "Well, that _stupid _present is just what that foreign student would want," she said banging her head on the locker. Ron nodded. "Yeah um huh, just what he wants," Roofus popped up. Kim growled and Roofus went back into Ron's pocket. "_***_"(Kim's communicator call). "What's the sitich?" Kim asked. "Hey, this one's from a King on a small island near Saudia Arabia. He has a video for you and Ron to watch," Wade said starting the video. "_Hello, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I am the King of Arabiaorse, a small island near the country of Saudia Arabia. The leading purebred Arabian horses imports and exports in the world. I need your help, Ms. Possible, someone or something has been stealing some of the finest royal horses. All them are purebred and have ancestors dating back to where the story Aladian was first told. Please I need your help badly, I was going to use the whole herd as a birthday present for my grandson, Matthew. So far there have 27 seven stolen and there was a total of 56 before the thefts had begun, so I only have 29 left. When you agree, there will be a plane coming to your house around 6:30 P.M. your time, but it will be very early in the morning for me. Thank you."_ "So, are you going?" Wade asked. "Oh, yeah. I love horses and little ponies!" Kim said with glee. Kim stopped, "Hey, Kim, do you hear a shaking noise?" Wade asked. Kim nodded. She looked on the floor. "Oh, it's just Ron." "What's up with him all of sudden?" Wade responded. "Long story, but only four words can explain it: Bad Summer Camp Experience," she said. "I've got time," Wade said. "Well," continued Kim, "When we were about six or seven, the camp counsel had decided to get a horseback riding adventure-thingy, but someone ordered too many horses and there weren't enough room in the stables, so this cute little horse named Blackjack had to bunk with Ron," she said. "He was _NOT _cute, Kim!" Ron disagreed. "Oh, shut up Ron! I'm getting sick and tired of this! Every mission! If there's an animal involved your scared of it! Damn! You need to be on the Maury Show! Or something!" Kim yelled. "That's not true!" Ron yelled. "OK, Wade, hit it," she said. Wade showed Ron a video of all the times that he was afraid of a monkey or any animal of the sort. Ron was shocked. "You got every time I was freaked out of a stupid animal! On every mission!" he yelled at Wade, "Yep." "Cool," Ron said and continued sucking his thumb. "Oh," said Kim before we were _rudely _interrupted, Wade, I have a picture of Black Jack. Kim pulled out the picture and showed Wade. In the picture, there was 6 year olds, Kim and Ron, heavily freaked out, and a big heavyset, dark bay, Clydesdale/ Canadian mix horse in the background. "Uh, I can see why Ron was scared, Kim, that _thing's _BIG!" Wade yelled. "You two are just babies," Kim said. Kim looked at her watch. Two minutes 'til the bell rings. "Wade," Kim said, packing her first through third period stuff and some makeup, "tell the King that I accept his mission. K? Bye! C'mon Ron!" 

Everyone in the school were in the school auditorium, waiting for the new foreign student to arrive. Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and her clique were sitting in the front row. Bonnie and Kim were applying their makeup. "So, Possible, are you ready to get your heart crushed?" Bonnie asked, putting on blue eye shadow. "No, _Bon-Bon, _I ask you that question," Kim responded, with a wide smile. Everyone snickered. "Your nickname's _Bon-Bon?_" asked Courtney, a fellow cheerleader. Bonnie sunk into her seat. "Alright, everyone settle down, before I put you all in DETENTION!" yelled Mr. Barken. Mr. Barken cleared his throat and continued, "Today you all pathetic children get a new student, a foreign student. He's from Germany and is of royal descent so treat him with respect." Mr. Barken motioned him onto the stage. 

Everybody was shocked. Bonnie's mouth was to the floor. "Oh, my god!" she said, "he's even cutier than I expected. I might even give 'em the chance to my boyfriend," she said. "Whoa," Kim said. The boy was very tall, probably around 6'3"-6'5". He had on American boy dressage and had spikey blonde hair with dirty blonde hi-lites. He had clear blue eyes, which quickly attracted Kim to him, and he was wearing a necklace with a horse in trotting form trinket. He also had on skaterboy shoes.(I like to call 'em 'Buddy Boys'J ) He approached the podium. 

"Um, hello everyone. My name is Matthew Kaiser," he said, with a German accent, "I am very, very happy to join your American school." He looked to Mr. Barken. "Are there any questions?" he asked. Rick Flag raised his hand. "Uh, dude, what's with the horse necklace?" Matthew held the trinket in his hand, "Well, uh, I know that Mr. Barden here said I was recent royalty, and I am, but instead of riding horses in fancy horse shows, like the rest of my family, I, uh, ride wild broncos and train horses in LaKota Indian ways. So in other words, I'm a cowboy." "It's Mr. _Barken," _interrupted Mr. Barken. "Sorry." 

"OK, everybody enough with the questions and to the point. He is a new student, treat him with respect, or you'll have years worth of detention! Got it?" yelled Mr. Barken. All heads in the audience nodded. "Alright, now go to your lockers. You have 10 minutes," he said. 

Matthew was heading out the door, when Bonnie and her clique came along. "Hi," Bonnie said with an extended had, "I'm Bonnie, the most popular student here." Matthew shook her hand, "Hello, Bon-Bon. Sorry you must excuse me I have to get to my class. Good-bye." And Matthew walked off. "I know he didn't just call me, _Bon-Bon_, did he?" Bonnie asked through gritted teeth. Her group laughed and started telling candy jokes at Bonnie. While they were doing that, Kim and Ron were heading to class. "So, Ron, are you coming on the mission, or not," Kim asked. Ron gave in, "Alright, I'll come," he said. Kim smiled. "Oh, yeah, I stopped by my locker and Wade told me we need an experienced horse person to come with us or we might get hurt," Kim said. "I don't know anybody," Ron said. Suddenly, there was a tap on Kim's shoulder. It was Matthew. Kim's legs were feeling faint. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard you need an experienced horse person. I would love to help out," he said. Kim nodded, "Uh, yeah! You can help. I remember you just said you were a cowboy," Ron said. 

Later that day, Kim and Ron sat with Matthew at lunch, and she invited both of them for dinner. Along with Matthew's parents. 

"So, Mr. And Mrs. Kaizer what do you do for a living," asked Mr. Possible. "We're both professional fancy horse riders," responded Mr. Kaiser. Mr. And Mrs. Possible nodded. While they were talking, Kim and Ron were giving Matthew a mission suit. He put it on and realized a deep pocket in his pants. "Good," he said, "now Kipper can come along for the trip." Kim and Ron were confused. "Who's Kipper?" both Kim and Ron said. "Jynx, you owe me a burger!" yelled Kim. Matthew dug into his pants he had worn to school and pulled out a ferret. He had a white face, pink nose and ears and the rest of his body was gray, except for the tip of his tail, which was dipped in black. "Awww, he's so cute!" Kim said picking him up. Roofus suddenly popped up. Kipper and Roofus stared eye to eye. But Kipper turned around and ran back to Matthew's arms. He patted Kipper on the head and let him jump into his pants pocket. "It's about time to go. Two minutes 'til 6:30," she said. They rushed down the stairs, where the parents were still talking about their 'interesting' careers. "Bye, Mom and Dad. It's 'bout for us to go, now," Kim and Matthew said in unison. "Jinx, you owe me some… uh,… whatever Americans eat," Matthew quickly said. "Finally," said Ron, "somebody beat her. I'm starting to like you." 

"Um, they should be here," said Kim impatiently. "There it is," said Matthew fixing a button on his pants. Kim and Ron looked up. Nothing was there. "I don't see anything," Kim said. "It's coming, listen… there it is," he said, still fixing his button. Kim looked up, there was the plane. "Cool," Ron said, "you gotta teach me that sometime." The plane was very large and landed in the Possibles' driveway. A door opened and down came a very large staircase leading inside the plane. As the five were boarding, Kim heard a bark and she stopped. "Hey, you guys hear a dog bark?" Suddenly, a big dog and small dog jumped on the staircase. "Oh, you guys followed me," Matthew said petting both of them. "These are _your _dogs," asked Ron. Matthew nodded. "This is Brock, a German Pinscher. He is very friendly for such a large dog. He was adopted from a German animal shelter. And this is Chico, a bull terrier," Matthew said. "Cool, since these are your dogs, and you're a cowboy, that means that they can herd livestock," Kim said. "Yeah, they have lots of experience," said Matthew. "OK, can we go? Know?" Ron asked. The group, with the dogs, the ferret, and the naked mole rat, continued up the stairs. "_I hope_ _this'll be a good mission, even though something bad's_ _gonna happen_," Kim thought, and turned to look at Matthew, "_at_ _least **he's** here_." 

All finished with this chapter. Hope you liked it. This took me 'bout two and half days to type, 'cause I had a couple writer's blocks. Well, bye now! 


End file.
